


Третье февраля

by Zaholustie2019



Series: G-PG13 texts [4]
Category: Groundhog Day (1993)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019





	Третье февраля

Над Панксатоуни сияло яркое солнце. Наступило третье февраля — невероятное, самое лучшее третье февраля в жизни Фила Коннорса и Риты Конн… пока еще Хансон. Но за этим дело не встанет. Хм… То есть — не станет.

— А поженимся мы прямо здесь, в Панксатоуни, — заявил Фил и сладко, очень сладко потянулся. — И жить тоже здесь останемся, да?

Поцелуй Риты был вполне утвердительным. Или убедительным.

Держась за руки, они бежали по заснеженной улице, счастливые, похожие на влюбленную парочку из романтической комедии.

— Как насчет горячего завтрака? — спросил Фил. — Кофе, булочки, пончики, блинчики, капкейки, Ларри. О, черт возьми, Ларри. Старик, ты в порядке?

Последний раз Фил задавал Ларри этот вопрос после одной очень, очень буйной ночи, произошедшей примерно сто восьмого второго февраля.

— Нет. Категорически нет, — на небритом лице оператора отразилась паника.

— Подумаешь, перебрал, — смилостивилась Рита. — С кем не бывает.

Сегодня, как и всегда, будущая миссис Коннорс была чрезвычайно добра ко всем тварям божьим.

— Мы возьмем тебе кофе, — в голосе Фила звучало что-то почти нежное. Совсем как сто восьмого второго февраля.

— Лучше вызови мне врача, — простонал Ларри, хватая Фила за запястье. — Старик! Сегодня третье февраля, да?

— Да, конечно, — торжественно произнёс Фил.

— Это сто восьмое третье февраля в моей жизни, — всхлипнул оператор, повалившись в сугроб…

Где-то глубоко в своей норе захохотал сурок.

Над Панксатоуни сияло солнце — зима приняла новую жертву.


End file.
